IJustice
by Sanosukeskitten
Summary: Ace has been convicted of a crime he did not commit, and the iCarly gang helps Ace get Justice!
1. Break Out

Cheryl: Yeah, I'm starting this now, because I don't want to forget my idea. This is another crossover.

Ace: Of Bakugan.

Carly: And Icarly! Yeah!

Ace: o.o

Cheryl: This one has been going around my mind for a bit. NO IT'S NOT RATED M! If I wrote a M rating for Icarly, I think people will hate me, and I would not be able to watch Icarly again.

Sam: Whose this guy? *looking at Ace*

Ace: watch it girly.

Sam: Girly?

Freddie, Carly, Gibby, Spencer, Baron, Mira, and Cheryl: *hides for their lives*

Ace: You heard me!

ON WITH THE FUN STORY BEFORE SAM AND ACE KILLS EACH OTHER!

* * *

"Sam, could you at least leave a little bit of food in my fridge?" Carly Shay asked her best friend, the ever lovable Samantha Pucket.

"I'm starving!" Sam said.

"When are you not?" Fred Bensen asked her.

Sam glared up from her sandwhich, and Freddie backed away, his eyes wide. Carly just smiled and shook her head, she went to grab a grape when her older brother, Spencer Shay busted into the room.

"That criminal got out!" He said, excitedly.

"And that's good?" Freddie asked him.

"I just got inspired for another sculpture!" He said, smiling.

Carly, Sam, and Freddie looked at one another.

"That funky haired man?" Sam asked, taking a large bite out of her food.

"Funky?" Freddie turned around and looked at her.

"Yeah, he's got green hair." Carly said, "Actually, it's like a mint color." She turned around, "Anyways, let's go rehearse for Icarly!"

"Let's go!" Sam said, taking her ham sandwhich with her.

Freddy walked behind her to avoid getting her. She turned him around and pushed him down the stairs anyways.

* * *

A young man dressed in a black tee shirt and white pants and boots ran down the street. His breathing fast and furious as he sweated, trying to find a way out of this mess. He ran into the alley way between two buildings as cop cars raced by him. He grabbed the steel bars that formed the fire escape, and begun to climbed them. It took him hours to reach the top, but he did.

"Good rehearsal." Freddie said, heading down the stairs with Carly and Sam.

They looked at the crazy sculpture that had a man coming out through a wall.

"Spencer." Carly said, looking at him.

"It's not done yet." He said.

She laughed and heard a noise upstairs.

"Did anyone else just hear a window break?" Sam asked.

Freddie, Sam, Carly, and Spencer ran up the stairs and into the biggest shock of their lives.

The man stood there on broken glass, his gray eyes wide.

"Damn!" He said, backing away.

Sam stepped forward and looked at him.

"Ace!" She cried, a smile on her face as she rushed forward to hug him.

"Sam?" He looked at her, and smiled, "Hey lil sis!"

"Lil sis?" Freddie looked at Carly.

Sam turned back to them, a smile on her face.

"This is my older brother Ace!" She turned back around, "Now what did you do? You're all over the news!"

He threw his arms up.

"I guess I raped Cecili!" He said.

Sam looked at him.

"Even tho you're a tough guy, you would never do that!" She cried.

"Exactly!"

Carly went forward.

"So, you never hurt her?"

"Course not! Cecili is my wife." He said.

"Let's go downstairs, and figure this out." Spencer said.

Everyone agreed, and Ace went down with them, looking at the crazy sculpture that Spencer had started. He pointed at it, then looked at Carly.

"Don't ask." She said.

"Not a problem." He responded, sitting on the couch.

"So, what happened? Everything." Freddie asked.

"Well, I was walking home, back to Cecili, whose probably laughing her ass off, and I bumped into this kid. Don't know who he was, but, three hours later, I was arrested for rape!"

"Did he say anything to you?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, when I said watch where your going little brat, he said that I would rue the day." Ace told him.

All but Ace looked at each other.

"Neville." They said.

Ace sat there, wide eyed, and shocked that they knew who he bumped into, when he didn't know.

* * *

Cheryl: *smiling* this might be fun.

Carly: This would be the first Icarly fanfic you ever done!

Sam: From what I heard, she could do worse.

Ace: SHE CAN.

Freddie: But she won't right?

Cheryl: Right.


	2. Thinking

Cheryl: Alright, I'm gonna start the next chapter to Ijustice.

Ace: You haven't even posted it yet.

Sam: By the time that she does finish this, she will have posted the first chapter of this story Ace.

Ace: Watch it Puckett.

Cheryl, Spencer, Carly, Freddie, Baron and Mira: *hides*

Baron: How do they not get along?

Carly: Good question.

Mira: They act just like each other!

Spencer: Both are hot headed.

Freddie: This won't be good.

Cheryl: And you five wondered why I made them brother and sister.

Baron: *nods his head*

Mira: *peeks out to see if any blood as gone flying*

Spencer: Point taken.

Carly: Very good point taken.

Freddie: *looks at Baron* Ace seems more tame, wanna trade? *smiles*

Baron: *looks at Freddie like he has two heads* No thanks. I like tame Ace.

Freddie: Darn it.

Cheryl: Nice try Freddie.

ON WITH THE PLANNING!

* * *

"Welcome to Icarly Webamaniacs!" Carly said, facing the camera being held by Freddie.

"Who wants to see Freddie running around while his hair is on fire?" Sam asked the camera.

Freddie gave her a look.

"Sam!"

"It was just a question." Sam said, putting the lighter away.

"Then why did you have…"

"Anyways!" Carly interrupted.

Ace laughed at the computer as he watched the webshow with Spencer.

"Their funny." He said.

"I know." Spencer said, a smile on his face, "Want something to drink?"

"Sure, got any Ostomatoe Juice?"

Spencer had reached the fridge, and looked back at Ace with disgust.

"How can you drink that?" He asked, reaching for the Ice Tea.

"They served it at the jail, I'm used to it." He said.

Spencer looked at him and handed him the glass.

"So, what do you think your gonna do with Nevel?"

"I don't know. But I don't want to be in jail right now."

"Don't blame ya." Spencer said, then he went over to his project.

"Why are you making that?" Ace asked, turning towards the object.

"Well you see, when you broke out of jail, I got inspired…by…" He had looked at Ace, who was looking back at him irritably, "Nevermind." He quickly said.

Ace turned back to the screen, but he wasn't watching Icarly anymore. He just stared at the screen.

* * *

"So, um, Ace?" Carly waved her hand in front of his face, and he snapped out of his mind.

"Oh, sorry." He said.

She smiled and Ace shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the murderous thoughts going through it.

"So, what are we gonna do with Nerdvil?" Sam asked, grabbing a container of chicken legs out of the fridge.

"What can you do?" Freddie said.

"We could always kidnap him."

"What did I say about kidnapping."

At the same time, Ace and Sam spoke.

"It's rude and illegal."

Freddie and Carly looked at Ace, then at Sam, then at each other.

"Yep, their siblings." They said.

While everyone thought and threw out suggestions, they ate Spaghetti Taco's, a favorite recipe of Spencers.

"So, why don't we give him a taste of his own medicine?" Sam asked, noisily eating her food.

Ace looked up at her, eating just the same way, "We could. But how?"

Carly then got a idea.

"I know how."

"How?" Freddie asked.

"What if we bring Neville here, and have him admit to Ace what he did?"

"Then, get it on video." Freddie said.

"And it's done!" Spencer exclaimed.

"I gotta admit, your pretty good at this." Ace said.

Sam just smirked.

"Sam." Everyone said, warning tones.

Her smirk dropped.

* * *

Cheryl: Alrighty! I have a plan for the next chapter!

Ace: I like this.

Sam: So don't I.

Carly: Their finally getting along.

Baron: Bout time!

Freddie: At least.

Mira: For now.

Spencer: Then it will go away.

Cheryl: *sweat drops*


	3. Confessed

Cheryl: I'm gonna start the intro for Ijustice's third chapter, and final chapter.

Ace: Then you will lay down.

Carly: No, she's still got three other messengers to update and check.

Sam: *smirks* She can't get no sleep.

Cheryl: I WILL.

Spencer: Ah! Alright!

Ace: Used to it.

Freddie: Yikes

Baron: See what we deal with? Wanna trade?

Freddie: No.

Mira: *sleeping*

Cheryl: *annoyed at Mira*

ON WITH THE CONFESSION!

* * *

Everyone sat around a table at the Groovy Smoothie. People there listened to Carly, Freddie, Sam, Spencer, and Ace tell them what really happened. They believed them. They sipped their smoothies as they tried to figure out how to do what they planned.

"I can lure him here!" Carly said.

"NO!" Freddie jumped, he looked away.

"Oh stop Fredweird."

Freddie looked at Sam.

"Samantha calm down." Ace said.

Sam glared up at him, but looked away when he looked at her.

"What's your idea Carly?" Spencer asked.

"What if I got ahold of Nevel, and told him, that I agree to being his girlfriend?" She said, with a pained smile.

Everyone looked at each other, then nodded and continued to drink their smoothies. All but Ace. He sat against his chair, arms and legs crossed, thinking.

"What if he suspects something?"

"Oh puhlease Ace. Nerdvel _loves _Carly."

"He does?"

"Yeah." Carly said.

"I feel bad for you."

"So don't I."

He smiled and laughed.

* * *

Carly went online when she got back. Soon after, she found Nevel's Splashface page. As if right on cue, he opened the video chat.

"Why Carly Shay."

"Cut it Nevel."

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I have decided."

"On?"

"Being your girlfriend."

"Your answer?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat, but then she thought, this was to prove that Ace was really innocent.

"Yes."

"Very well! Excellent!"

"Why don't you come over? You know, for a date?"

"Will I get a kiss?"

"Yeah."

"MOTHER! RUN A BATH! I HAVE A DATE TONIGHT! See you Carly Shay." With that, he logged off.

Carly turned around and faced Ace.

"You don't really want to do this, do you?"

"No I do, but."

"You don't have to do this Carly." Ace said.

"I want to. It will clear your name."

"Thanks, for putting yourself through hell, to help me out of mine." He smiled.

She smiled back. The cocked her head.

"You and Sam definitely are siblings."

He laughed.

"Better go get ready for your 'date'"

She gave a "ugh." and walked up to her room. Spencer came out of the bathroom.

"Did she ask him yet?"

"Yeah, I feel bad tho."

"Don't. Trust me on this. They know what they are doing."

"I know." They went into the kitchen, to go over the plans again.

* * *

Carly paced back and forth on the set. She heard a noise.

"Hurry Freddie!"

Freddie pushed the play button as he and Sam stood on either side of the door. She saw Nevel through the door, and waved her hand for him to come in.

"Carly Shay."

"Nevel, I'm glad you could make it." She was handed a box of chocolates and a bouquet of roses.

She took them.

"Nevel, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course!" He had a large grin on his face.

"Did you…frame anyone?"

Nevel quickly caught on, and went to leave, when Sam and Freddie grabbed him, the camera filming.

"Frame anyone? What would make you ask?"

"I wonder." Ace and Spencer stepped out from behind a curtain.

Nevel gaped in shock.

"I don't know you!" He struggled more against Sam and Freddie.

"Bull you don't. Why did you tell the cops I raped my wife?"

"I didn't!"

"Nevel!" Carly looked at him.

"Fine! You bumped into me! And you were rude about it!"

"So that's a good reason to lie?"

"I told you that you would rue the day, I TOLD YOU!" He made to lash out of Freddie, but stopped when Sam picked up him.

"Put me down!"

"Don't hit my friends Nerdvil!"

"Ok!"

Sam dropped him on the ground. Ace took a step forward.

"You did it to get me in trouble. I'm innocent."

"So? The police are looking for you right now!"

At that moment, two officers grabbed Nevel's arm.

"We heard everything." They told him.

Nevel gaped in shock yet again. The second officer went up to Ace.

"Sir, we are horribly sorry. That will be wiped off your record."

"Thanks." Ace said.

When they took Nevel out, he turned to the kids.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem."

"Used to it."

"Sam!"

Sam shrugged. Ace laughed.

"How can I repay you?"

Carly got a idea.

"I know how."

* * *

"Welcome to Icarly!" Carly said, waving her arms around.

"Tonight, we have a special guest, my brother!"

Ace stepped out, smiling. He waved, then him and Carly looked at Sam, who was mouthing words to Ace.

"Your forgot I can read lips Sam."

Sam pulled a long face and looked around. Ace shook his head.

"You all know him, he's the escaped convict!"

"But, not no more." Freddie said.

"Freddie, play back."

"Glad to." Freddie went over to the laptop, and hit the button.

The screen swung out, showing Nevel's confession.

Ace scratched his head.

"See, he's really a teddy bear." Sam said, grabbing him around the middle.

"With spikes."

"Yeah." Sam let go.

Carly and Freddie laughed.

"Anyways, the first thing, my brother made a new sculpture, its not done yet, but let's see it!"

Spencer whipped the sheet off the man coming through the wall. Ace looked at him. Sam pulled her long face again. Freddie blinked, and Carly said, "Spencer!"

The sculpture had a black shirt, white pants, but no hair or facial features. Spencer looked from Ace, then to the sculpture.

"I'll fix that."

"You better." Ace crossed his arms.

Carly looked at the camera.

"We'll be right back, we have to get rid of this." As she said that, she threw the sheet back over.

Spencer took one look at Ace, then ran down the stairs. They all laughed.

"Oops."

Carly shook her head, smiling.

* * *

Cheryl: XD

Spencer: Sure, get me in trouble.

Ace: Why not?

Sam: ITS DONE! YEAH! WHERES THE RIBS!

Cheryl, Mira, Baron, Spencer, Ace, Carly, and Freddie: *looks at Sam* Sam?

Sam: I'm hungry.

Cheryl, Spencer, Freddie, and Carly: YOUR ALWAYS HUNGRY!

Ace, Baron, and Mira: *looks at each other*


End file.
